Blue Swan
You're a first-year resident in the emergency room of one of the most prestigious hospitals on the West Coast, the Blue Swan. You know this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and you can't screw it up. Being part of the Swans is any young doctor's dream come true. As an aspiring doctor, you are prepared to deal with life-or-death consequences on a daily basis. Or are you? It's going to be tough, your nerves will be wrecked and your supervisor will not make life easy for you. But you'll meet friendly colleagues, each one with a different story and calling, with whom to build strong relationships. And you may even find love. It's up to you to make the right choices... Gameplay Mechanics This game is based on the romantic fanfiction focusing on the male love interests as the main characters were usually females involving their current job in Blue Swan as the first-year resident. The actual gameplay is to choose two answers similar to the multiple choices of A and B depending on the player's choices to react on their respective main love interests especially during their intimate scenes and the rest of the supporting characters was either a friend or an enemy. In this game, it introduced the time limit where it shows a time limiter when the player has to choose the two answers during her crucial involvement in the surgery of their patients while it was flashing red in the background screen. The player needs to choose the two answers wisely before the time runs out. The secret scenes are replaced with special scenes where the player takes control on the player's main love interests (William, Mike, and Jarod) within their point of views of getting interested in the player who now shows her real appearance. In order to continue the entire story's narration, they use energy potions. But once it was emptied, the players need to wait for more than hours to gather the energy potions or obtaining additional 30pcs by watching their video ads. However, buying the energy potions and the secret scenes also cost at a higher price as the player wanted to unlock the secret scenes for free with the use of codes. Season 1 The player is a newcomer who lived in New York and moved in Los Angeles, California to work at Blue Swan Hospital as a first-year resident on her first day of the job. She meets Adrian Walker before witnessing the children including Mr. Roberts arrived for treatment and meets Ross "Bubble" Bergman who introduces William Sheffield to her. She also meets Camilla Cresset who was her supervisor to tour her around the hospital to meet their chief resident Mai Lan Dinh. The player begins to annoy Camilla due to her horrible management as well as letting her not to do anything during the surgery. She also meets Jarod Harding along the way who also operates Mr. Roberts in Camilla's assistance. The player became tense to see the operation which resulted in her to trip into Jarod. Camilla angrily scolds the player from getting tense as she realized that she ordered not to do anything was trying to make her out of place. As soon as she avoids Camilla for her horrible management, she was helped by Mike Stover who stutters her during their first meeting to use the tablet in the hospital before backing away. At the cafeteria, while encountering her best friend Sofia Flores, both encountered both William and Adrian as they talked about the removal of several surgeons and the performance of both the player and Mike and William seems interested to the player while trying to describe her. After the break, Camilla orders the player to check on Mr. Roberts but she comes across Jimmy Bloom after treating his injured head and needs to check his head on the MRI. Upon visiting Mr. Roberts after being protected by Camilla from her mistreatment, he blames himself for killing several children in the accident as she tries to calm him down. As soon as she returned to Jimmy's ward after checking his head on the MRI, she was horribly shocked to see him getting revived by the doctors until he was declared dead on arrival after succumbing to his head injury. Jimmy's parents were devastated after the loss of their son which makes the player ran away in sadness as she cried remorsefully inside the locker room because of Jimmy's death only to be comforted by Mike. Despite Mike's remarks about being sympathetic the dying patient or other medical staff would see her deeply emotional on other patients who were in near-death, the player angrily slaps him in the face, displaying her emotional outbursts while blaming herself over Jimmy's loss. Despite their altercation, they were visited by both William and Camilla, asking them to join them at the bar which Mike agrees to join with the two, much to her horrible shock. At the bar, Mike orders the player some cocktails as they encounter Jarod who also went to the bar to relieve his stress. As Jarod leaves with his employees, she bumped into William who carries some beers to fellow employees then returns to Mike. She noticed that Mike drunk her cocktail while she does the same by drinking the strong one while immediately orders some Pina Colada for him. As they leave the bar and went back to the locker room of the hospital, the player manages to get her things but only to be cornered by Mike who is now beginning to have a sexual relationship with the player. After he stripped off her clothes that leaves her in panties but on topless, she was aware if somebody sees them in the locker room to do 'that' which stops Mike from doing so, much to the latter's displeasure. The next day, she saw a homeless man named Simon Bateman who had serious injuries while meeting up with Sofia and later Bubbles who informed her to keep away from strangers until Camilla showed up behind her. During the time when she wanted to help the patients, Camilla puts her out of place for the second time which causes the player to angrily walks out due to her horrible management. She meets Mike while waiting at Mai Lan's office who also showed up to see her after having an important phone call. She also informs the player that Camilla complains about her which leads her to inform her about her horrible management as her supervisor. As soon as Mai Lan goes through the elevator, Mike tells her that she shouldn't treat her colleagues properly. But also berating her for what they did last night before he backs away in delight much to the player's irritation. Upon getting out of the hospital to cool her off, she saw Simon was unconscious as his serious wounds are getting worse because of infections, she decides to treat its wounds immediately until encountering Jarod who assists a serious injured Tatiana with the help from Mary who begs him to save her. The player decides to help Jarod treats Tatiana's serious injuries due to the motorcycle accident. In the meantime, Jarod informs the player to go to Camilla where Daniela remains confined due to her kidney failure and threatens if he was her supervisor, he would give her a warning note. She then went to Camilla to see Daniela. As she leaves, the player manages to ask Daniela the cause of her kidney failure after she had her first kidney transplant which it failed to function. Daniela admitted that she had swallowed a bottle of weight-loss pills containing parmabor a few times a day. The player finally learns that the actual ingredients of the weight-loss pills caused her to damage her kidneys until Camilla showed up to overhear their conversations. Daniela finally breaks down after learning that the pills she had drunk caused her to damage her new kidneys from her first transplant and the real reason she wanted to lose her weight because she became overweight at 19 years of age and ended up getting damaged herself. After she briefly watched the operation Jarod takes on Tatiana's injured leg with William's assistance despite he pressures him for the help, the player slips away to see Simon to treat his serious leg wound until Camilla immediately calls her back to duty. Despite being berated by Mike, she arrives at Daniela's room and to her discovery, Daniela attempts to commit suicide by drug overdose and became comatose. She was reluctant to team up with Camilla to revive her which they succeed. As Camilla distracts Daniela's parents along with Mai Lan, Daniela finally awakens and she wants to talk to the player instead of her. She then explains to her about her love life and how she suffers from insomnia. Afterwards, Mai Lan allows her to have a break. She later became reluctant to have lunch with Sofia and Bubble and to her surprise that it was Sofia who saw both her and Mike were making out in the ER changing room and wants to investigate the whole situation. By the time, she treats Simon's wounds and to her discovery that he uses a screwdriver to further deepens his leg wound causing her to kick it away but was attacked by Simon due to his drug influence, seeing him as a drug addict. The player learns about Bubble's warning as she was knifepoint by Simon. The ordeal was soon found by William as the player warns him about Simon. She manages to kick him long enough for William to hold him off, making Simon cry for his actions. She and William informed him that using drugs or painkillers are not gonna help him which makes him leave in shame as Will takes her inside the hospital after the incident. The player finally tells William the truth which he tells her not to blame herself for the trouble especially treating other people outside would have ended her career by stripping off the license. William then helps her until Camilla intervene, allowing William to deal with her while he helping her to take her to the break room. Mike then berates the player for her mistakes which led an intense standoff between William and Mike. Afterwards, William takes the player to the karate dojo before he parted ways with her. There, she encounters Jarod inside the dojo practicing his karate moves and the arrival of Master Onizuka which is Jarod's Japanese sensei leading to the player's decision to become his pupil and wanted to refine her karate skills in the past which he agreed to retrained her. The next day despite her body gained sore muscles after her heavy training, she went to the hospital to check up on the elderly couple of both Mr. and Mrs. Manny who was disgusted on Camilla's actions and to her surprise that more patients are coming their way because of the incident in the Super Bowl. She also thinks between both William and Jarod while she was talking to Bubble before Sofia arrives. Afterward, she witnessed both William and Mike had an heated argument because of his cold amd grinning attitude and later being blamed by Mr. Roberts in Jimmy's death which she manages to ease him long enough for him to be taken to the psychiatrist. Mai Lan later compliments for her good deeds and she has no disciplinary action after Mr. Roberts filed a complaint against her. She advices her to talk to Mike despite his behavior. At the time of Valentine's Day, both the player and Sofia looked at Camilla's change of behavior which is probably after Jimmy's death and the player was blame for it. As the player leaves to the emergency room, she was given a single rose by William as well as other female employees as her yellow rose has red accents in it which signifies her as his special someone. After treating other patients, she spends time with Sofia at the Venice beach which later cause a tension between the two and Sofia had left. The player blames herself for her actions until she receives an anonymous call from her secret admirer who threatens her as the player easily found out that it was Chuck Stanford, his abusive ex-boyfriend. The next day, Camilla later introduces to the player to their psychiatrist Andrea Steinmann. As soon as the two girls leave, Olivia and other nurses were gossiping about both of them and Andrea was revealed to be a lesbian who previously married with another woman causing the player to shut them up. Despite Mr. Roberts' complaint against her and was given a compliment by Mai Lan, she later spends time with Sofia at home as she reveals to the player that she was in contact with Raquel and her ex-boyfriend Juan. Bachelors * Jarod Harding *Mike Stover *William Sheffield Other Characters *Camilla Cresset *Ross Bergman *Mai Lan Dinh *Richard R. Reynolds *Adrian Walker *Sofia Flores *Andrea Steinmann *Archie *Steven *Nancy *Kwan *Daphne *Tiffany *Pablo *Olivia *Adrian *Nolan *Tyler *Mary *Alan *Chuck Stanford *Master Onizuka *Raquel *Juan *Mrs. Johnson *Eve Wilson *April Stover *John-Lee *Curtis *Curtis' manager *Anita *Tony *Christian Dunn *Max Foster *Neema Walker *Edward Patients *Jimmy Bloom *Mr. Roberts *Amber *Mrs. Rudd *Mrs. Suarez *Daniela Ferrell *Simon Bateman *Tatiana *Mrs. Martinez *Mr. Manny *Mrs. Manny *Mr. Poehler *Mrs. Poehler *Mr. Panin *Mrs. Panin *Mr. Paz *Lexie Johnson *Peter McDonnough *Mr. Betty *Rosie Wooks *Malory Linklater *Isabella Scott *Mrs. Bell *Mr. Stepovich *Arnold Fitzgerald *Alice *Mr. MacGuffin *Mr. Cahen Gallery Blue Swan/Gallery Trivia * Unlike both Carter Corp and Mystery Spell where the player only becomes attracted to a single love interest, Blue Swan shows the player become attracted to any love interests. * As the player chooses any love interests in the game, this game references the mobile app game, Choices. **Both games were shared to have a time limit to choose two answers. In the case of Blue Swan, it has a time limit when the player got crucially involved during the surgery of their patients. * It is the first of the Is It Love? series to have its own website. * As it will be updated every 2 weeks, there are no CGs in Blue Swan. Instead, there will be scenes where you can see through a different character's POV. * During the special scenes when the players are controlling the main love interests, they can see the player's portrait. * It was the first IIL series to reach many chapters to 22 unlike both Carter Corp and Mystery Spell where it ends at Chapter 11 within both Season 1 and Season 2 within their respective main story routes. * The entire story is inspired on the American television series, Grey's Anatomy and the only difference is that the player has to chose in either of the three love interests to be with while the TV series itself has multiple pairings. * In Fallen Road, Morgane was playing the entire Blue Swan when she talks to the player in their pick-up truck during the player's narration. Category:Blue Swan Category:Series